gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mary's Little Boy Child
Mary's Little Boy Child di Harry Belafonte (versione di Boney M.) è una canzone presente nell'episodio Un Natale indimenticabile, l'ottavo della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Marley, Tina e Wade. Da quest'anno il "Presepe vivente" ha un elemento di canto, così le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni che vogliono il ruolo di Maria fanno il provino per la parte. Marley chiede a Kitty se vuole fare l'audizione insieme alle altre ragazze per il ruolo di Maria, ma Kitty non vuole anche se dice che otterrebbe la parte facilmente. La Coach Beiste e Mr. Schuester con gli altri membri del Glee Club sono riuniti nell'auditorium per assistere alla performance di Marley, Tina e Unique, dove cantano Mary's Boy Child per l'audizione. Le tre sono vestite con un costume bianco e appena iniziano a cantare vengono illuminate da una luce blu, più in là poi si tolgono i cappotti da dosso. Tra il pubblico si vede Kitty, invidiosa, mentre guarda le tre ballare e cantare. Alla fine della canzone, tutti applaudono, tranne Kitty, che esce dall'auditorium quando la Coach Beiste chiede se ci sono eventuali audizioni all'ultimo minuto per il ruolo della Vergine Maria. Testo della canzone Unique, Marley e Tina: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day. And man will live Forevermore because of Christmas Day. Marley: Long time ago in Bethlehem So the Holy Bible said Unique e Marley: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Marley con Unique e Tina: Hark now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Marley con Unique: While shepherds watch their flock by night They see a bright new shining star Tina con Unique: They hear a choir sing a song The music seemed to come from afar Marley con Unique e Tina: Hark, now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Unique: For a moment the world was a glow, all the bells rang out There were tears of joy and laughter, Unique, Marley e Tina: People shouted, "Let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace" Tina: And then they found a little nook In a stable all forlorn Unique: And in a manger cold and dark Mary's little boy was born Marley con Unique e Tina: Hark, now hear the angels sing, A king was born today, And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day. Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, Was born on Christmas Day Tina: Oh my Lord You sent your son to save us Tina e Marley: Oh my Lord Your very self you gave us Unique, Marley, e Tina: Oh my Lord That sin may not enslave us And love may reign once more Unique e Tina: Oh my Lord (Marley: So praise the Lord) They had become to doubt you Oh my Lord (Marley: He is the truth forever) What did they know about you Oh my Lord (Marley: So praise the Lord) But they were lost without you They needed you so bad (Marley: His light is shining on us) Unique e Marley: Oh my Lord (Tina: So praise the Lord) With the child's adoration Oh my lord (Tina: He is a personation) There came great jubilation Oh my Lord (Tina: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Tina: Until the sun falls from the sky) Marley e Tina: Oh my Lord (Unique: Oh praise the Lord) You sent your son to save us Oh my Lord (Unique: This day will live forever) Your very self you gave us Oh my Lord (Unique: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Unique: Until the sun falls from the sky) Oh my Lord (Unique: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Unique: Until the sun falls from the sky) Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4